


The reality of things

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: What gets Leo isn’t the fact that Ray is no longer here, it’s the fact that nobody remembered her.





	

What gets Leo isn’t the fact that Ray is no longer here, it’s the fact that nobody remembered her. It’s the fact that the daughter, the beautiful, brilliant daughter he remembered, whose diapers he changed, who held his hand when they crossed the street, who waved to him in her graduation gown from Duel Academy, no longer exist. No, in this universe, Ray Akaba never even  _existed_. 

She saved them all? Didn’t she? Then why does no one else remember her? 

Millions of lives, altered, changed, erased, recreated, augmented, spliced, dismembered.   


And he never had a daughter. He never changed her diapers, or held her tiny little hand, or smile proudly at her as she graduated from Duel Academy, or cheered her on for her first tournament. Not in this universe. Not in this reality. 

_How could you do this? How could you do this to these dimensions?_   _To the people who are alive?_ Asked the imaginary Reiji of his conscience. 

_**Why does your world gets to be the one that’s real?** _ He screams, at the messed up imaginary copy of his son, who’s a messed up copy of his daughter. And every time he sees him he’s reminded that this _isn’t real_. That Ray isn’t real yet. 

What make these lives matter more than _hers_ , and the millions that were altered when the dimension was spliced? 


End file.
